


Gusto Kita

by Edsaymada



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Fluff ata hahaha, M/M, masyadong cliche ata haha, sinubukan ko lang magsulat ng story para sa gresca
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edsaymada/pseuds/Edsaymada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babagsak si Ed sa subject at kailangan niya ng magtuturo sa kanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gusto Kita

46/150  
Halos manlumo ang mundo ni Ed ng makita ang resulta ng midterm exam niya kay Sir Tonyo. Ito na kasi ang huling beses para bumawi bago mag finals. Hindi rin maganda ang grado niya noong prelims nila. Kailangan niyang gumawa ng himala para makapasa sa subject na ito at kung hindi ay maaring kunin niya bilang summer subject at ayaw niyang mangyari yon dahil pupunta ang pamilya nila sa Paris ngayong bakasyon.

Napansin ni Jose ang kaibigan."Ed anong score mo?" Sabay tingin sa papel ni Ed.

"Bwiset naman o. Nag review naman ako bakit parang kulang pa rin."

"Sabi ko naman sayo Ed mag pa-tutor ka jan kay Goyong. Magaling naman yan sa subject ni sir o diba makaka sama mo pa siya . " pang aasar ni Jose. 

Tumingin si Ed sa gawi ni Goyong at nakita itong nakangiti at nakikipag kwentuhan kay Vicente.  Si Goyong na pinaka mataas na naman sa exam. Si Goyong na sikat at madaming babae nagkakagusto. Si Goyong na nagpapatibok ng puso ni Ed. Halos dalawang taon na rin kasi silang blockmate at sa dalawang taon na yun ay nag kagusto siya kay Goyong dahil bukod sa ka gwapuhan niya ay mabait at palabiro si Goyong.  

"Ok sana eh. Kaso di naman kami close niyan ni Goyong. At anong makakasama ko pa siya baliw."

"Haha totoo naman diba ? Sus nag kunwari ka pa. Pero seryoso pre pa turo ka na kay Goyong. Wala naman masama eh. "

"Gago. Ewan ko sayo bahala ka na nga jan . " kinuha ni Ed ang bag niya at lumabas na ng room.

Tama naman si Jose wala naman mawawala. Pero ang kinakatakot ni Ed ay baka malaman ni Goyong na may gusto si Ed sa kanya. At ayaw niyang lalo siyang layuan ng taong gusto niya. Alam niya na babae ang gusto ni Goyong may nababalitaan din naman siyang nililigawan nito may Poleng sa Tourism na agad din siyang binasted at ang huli niyang alam na nililigawan ni Goyong ay si Dolores ng MedTech.

Nahabol ni Jose si Ed palabas ng building.

"Huy . Sorry na nag susuggest lang naman ako ang bilis mo naman ma asar Ed."

"Ang lakas kaya ng boses mo. Mamaya kung ano isipin nun . At alam mo naman di ko nga kayang kausapin yun eh. Mag pa tutor pa kaya."

"Ang torpe mo kasi hahaha sige na nga hindi na kita pipilitin pero sayang din yun ah. Baka iwan ka talaga ng nanay mo dito. Sila nag babakasyon ikaw nag su-summer class."

"Ay ewan. Kay kuya paco na lang siguro ako mag papa tutor. Magaling din naman yun."

Si Paco ay ang pinsan ni Ed na mas matanda lang ng isang taon . Kasali din ito sa Student Council.

"Oo nga no. Sige aalis na ako nag text na si Kuya Manuel uuwi na daw kami." Paalam ni Jose.

"Sige ingat. "

Napag isipan ni Ed na puntahan na si Paco sigurado naman siya na nandun yun sa office. At hindi nga siya nag kakamali nandun si Paco nag aayos ng mga files.

"Kuya Paco! "masayang bati ni Ed.

"Oh Ed anong meron at napadpad ka rito?" Pagtataka ni Paco. Minsan lang naman mapunta ang pinsan dito sa office dahil kadalasan ay kasama ni Ed ang mga member ng dance group o kaya ay ang makulit na si Jose. "May kailangan ka no? Haha" tumango si Ed.

"E, kasi Kuya Paco alam mo naman siguro na ang hirap ng subject ni Sir Tonyo tapos -"hindi na niya napagpatuloy ang sinasabi dahil biglang pumasok si Goyong sa loob . Oo nga pala isa din palang officer to si Goyong.

"Ah Ed nandito ka pala." Bati ni Goyong . Namula bigla si Ed at bumati rin siya kay Goyong. "Ah oo nag papatulong sana ako kay Kuya Paco."

Bigla naman nag ka idea si Paco alam din kasi niya ang lihim na pagtingin ng pinsan at sigurado siya na hindi lang si Ed ang may lihim na pagtingin. Minsan ay nahuli niya si Goyong na nakatingin sa picture ni Ed sa lamesa niya at sa mga araw na dumadalaw si Ed kay Paco ay nararamdaman niya na nag seselos si Goyong sa kanya.

"Subject ni Sir Tonyo? Ayan o si Goyong diba magaling siya dun? Bakit di ka sa kanya mag paturo?" Nakita naman ni Paco ang pamumula ng mukha ni Ed.

"Ah ano kasi . B-baka busy kasi siya. Oo yun kaya ikaw na lang sana kuya." mabilis na paliwanag ni Ed .

"Okay lang di naman ako busy eh. " nakangiting sabi ni Goyong.

"Ayan naman pala eh . Nakalimutan ko na din kasi yung mga naturo ni Sir Tonyo. " dahilan ni Paco kahit alam na alam niya pa rin ang mga tinuro ni Antonio dahil paborito niyang professor ito.

"S-sigurado ka ? I mean di ka ba busy? Ayos lang talaga ? " di makapaniwalang tanong ni Ed.

"Ano ka ba Ed syempre naman ayos lang basta ikaw. Ano pa at mag kaibigan tayo. " kahit medyo nasaktan si Ed sa huling sinabi ni Goyong ay ayos lang siguro nga tama si Jose wala naman mawawala eh.

Nagsimulang turuan ni Goyong si Ed kinabukasan. Pareho silang pumapasok ng maaga at nag aaral sa library minsan may mga araw din na magkasama silang kumain. Naging maganda naman ang resulta dahil sa mga quiz na binibigay ni Antonio ay mataas na rin ang nakukuha ni Ed. At sa mga araw na magkasama sila ay mas lalo nahuhulog si Ed. Kaya ang nasa isip niya hanggat maaga pa ay iiwasan niya si Goyong. Gumagawa siya ng paraan para tumanggi sa alok ni Goyong.

"Ed. Tara sa ka sa amin gagala kami."

"Ay sige pupuntahan ko pa si Jose eh. "

"Tara sabay na tayo kumain . "

"Ah okay lang busog pa ako mamaya na lang ako kakain."

Dahil sa medyo pag iwas ni Ed kay Goyong ay nagkaroon ng konting ilangan kapag tinuturuan siya ni Goyong. At napansin ito ni Jose.

“Ed ayos ka lang ba? Bakit mob a iniiwasan si Goyong? Akala ko ba ayos na ang lahat.”

“Jose kasi sa tingin ko hindi ko na gusto si Goyong -”

“Edi ayos di mo na pala siya gusto e.”  


“Hindi ko na nga siya gusto pero sa tingin ko mas lalo pa akong nahulog sa kanya. Lalo na lagi kaming magkasama simula nung tinuruan niya ako.”  


“Patay nahulog na nga. E pano kung sabihin mo na kaya sa kanya? ”  


“Ayoko nga. Hindi ko kaya yun. ”  


“Sabihin mo na lang kapag nakapasa ka na sa subject ni Sir Tonyo”  


Mag sasalita pa sana si Ed ngunit nakita niya na pumasok si Goyong, agad siyang bumalik sa ginagawang pagbabasa para sa lecture mamaya. Hindi naman niya inakala na lalapitan siya ni Goyong. ~~At hindi rin niya napansin ang binabasa dahil wala naman siya sa sarili niya.~~

“Ed. Mamaya gusto mo pumunta sa bahay? Nag pabili ako kay tay ng Ensaymada.” Pag alok ni Goyong ng nakangiti kahit kunyari na naka focus si Ed sa binabasa.

“Pasensya na Goyong pero busy kami mamaya ni Kuya Paco tutulungan ko kasi siya. At mag Fi-finals na rin naman kailangan kong mag doble aral.” mabilis na palusot ni Ed .  


“Busy? o nag bubusy busyhan. Tingnan mo nga o yung binabasa mo baliktad pa. haha ang cute mo talaga ~~.~~ ”pabulong na sinabi ni Goyong yung huli, itinaas ang hawak na libro ni Ed at inayos. “Ayan ok na siya. Basta Ed mamaya punta tayo sa bahay.”  


“Oo na sige na. Dun ka na nga nanggugulo ka lang dito eh.” Kunyaring naiinis na si Ed pero sa sa totoo lang kinikilig talaga siya.   


“Ayieee sa bahay daw niya may date kayo. hahaha” Pang aasar ni Jose. Lalong namula si Ed “Gago manahimik ka nga jan tuturuan niya lang naman ako.”   


“Tuturuan nga lang ba? Bakit kasi di mo na lang sabihin sa kanya? Nararamdaman ko na may pag asa.”   


Dumating na si Sir Tonyo nila.

Pagkatapos ng klase ni Antonio ay umalis agad sina Ed at Goyong. May habol pang pang asar si Jose "Basta tandaan niyo dapat protektado ah." "Gago mo Jose." Sabi ni Ed.

  


Pag dating sa bahay ng mga Del Pilar agad naman na winelcome sila ng nanay ni Goyong.

"Ang cute mo naman talaga. Tama nga ang sinabi ni goyong." sabay pisil sa cheeks ni Ed. 

“Nay! baka naman masaktan si Ed. Tataas na po kami.” Saway naman ni Goyong sa nanay na pinanggigilan ang ~~bae~~ kaibigan niya. Tumaas na sila sa kwarto ni Goyong. 

“Ang cute naman ng nanay mo Goyong. haha parang ang cool niya.”  


“Syempre kanino pa naman ba mag mamana ang ka gwapuhan ko diba . Hahaha”   


“Simulan na natin sa tinuro ni Sir Tonyo kanina. May part ba dun na nahihirapan ka ?”   


“Ah dun sa pag solve ng pangalawang problem. Medyo naguguluhan ako eh.”  


Sinimulan ipaliwanag ni Goyong ang lesson kanina kay Ed. Habang  nag aaral ang dalawa ay marami silang natutunan sa isa’t isa.

“Buti na lang nandyan ka. Hindi ko na kailangan mag take ng summer class”  


“Sabi ko naman sayo eh para sayo nandito lang ako.” Nagka titigan silang dalawa ng matagal walang gustong putulin ang mga nangyayari ... Nang biglang kumatok ang nanay ni Goyong at pinaghandaan sila ng ensaymada natuwa naman si Ed sa nakita niya na nakalimutan na niya agad ang nangyari.  


Nang kinagabihan ay pinilit ng nanay ni Goyong na ihatid ng anak niya si Ed dahil “Gabi na at baka kung ano pa ang mangyari kay Ed.” Sinunod naman ito ni Goyong ayaw niya rin naman mapahamak ang ~~mahal~~ kaibigan niya at makulit ang nanay niya.

  


“Salamat sa pag hatid Goyong. Sige una na ako ingat ka pauwi.”  Paalam ni Ed.

Pinagmasdan ni Goyong si Ed papasok ng bahay nila. Hindi rin naman niya alam ang pwedeng mangyari kung sabihin niya ang nararamdaman pero sa araw araw na magkasama sila ay hindi na rin niya napigilan na mas lalo pang mahulog ang loob sa masayahin at cute na si Ed. 

“Ed!” agad na nilingon siya nito. Lumapit si Goyong kay Ed at hinawakan ang braso niya .

“Matagal ko na sanang gustong sabihin na gusto nga pala kita higit pa sa isang kaibigan.” Halata naman na nagulat si Ed at namula. Hindi rin siya makapaniwala na si Goyong ay nag tatapat na sa kanya. Isa ba tong panaginip. Pero nararamdaman niya ang hawak ni Goyong kaya hindi to panaginip.  


“Totoo ba yan? Kasi sa totoo lang Goyong ako din gusto kita.” Ngumiti si Ed. Laki ang tuwa sa mukha ng dalawa. 

“Talaga?? Ibig sabihin ba nito tayo na? ” 

“Hindi no. Dapat makapasa muna ako sa subject ni Sir Tonyo. ”   


“Yun lang pala eh. Ako na bahala dun.” Agad na niyakap ni Goyong si Ed sa sobrang tuwa.   


Pagkatapos ng ilang linggo ay nagpunta ulit si Ed sa bahay ni Goyong dahil sabay nilang ichecheck ang grades nila ngayong sem. Magandang balita dahil nakapasa si Ed sa lahat ng subject niya at syempre tuwang tuwa si Goyong dahil sila na ni Ed. 


End file.
